If Only Someone took Notice – Tired Smile
by TequilaTopez
Summary: This is a AU Fic: Post-Divorce. Arizona has changed and no one cares enough about her. There's a New Doctor (think of Jennifer Beales) who will rock up the romance with our very own Arizona Robbins and bring her back. Oh and There is a Little SUPRISE This is my first Fanfic. I do not own any thing.. Rating and Reviews would be Great. Pairing Arizona. R. / OC and Meredith. G.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **If Only Someone took Notice – Tired Smile**

Calliope Torres ended their marriage. Arizona was broken. Shattered. And lost. She moved out of their house and moved in to the Archfield Hotel.

Arizona now buries herself in her work to keep her busy and avoid breaking down completely. She was miserable but no one could know. She wouldn't show weakness. No one cared for her she had no friends. No one to turn to. No one to talk to. No one on her side. And she was ok with that. She preferred it that way. Without any form of friendship with anyone she could focus on what was important, Saving Lives. So she focused on her work and her patients.

Her smile no longer reached her eyes, her once bright and warm blue eyes were now icy cold and dull. She drowned herself with work that Dr. Herman gave her, never complaining just pushing through past her limits to save every patient she could.

She spent most of her time in the hospital. She barely slept, barely ate. She was a shadow of her once bubbly, cheery, happy self. She became an emotionless robot.

Dr. Herman told her she had spoken to Dr. Amelia Shepherd about her tumor and was going to have brain surgery. And all Arizona said in reply in a cold tone was "good for you. Just don't die." And walked away to her next patient.

She avoided Callie as much as possible. Only speaking to her when and if necessary for work or Sofia.

A few weeks after Dr. Herman told her about her pending brain surgery, Dr. Amelia Shepherd approaches her.

"Hey Dr. Robbins." Amelia said with a wide smile.

Without turning from the file she was reading and in her now robotic professional and emotionless voice "what can I do for you Dr. Sheppard?" She asked.

Having heard about Arizona's new persona post-divorce, Amelia smoothly and coolly asked "was wondering if you'd like to join me for coffee?"

"I don't have time for coffee. If that is all, I have patients to see. Have a good day Dr. Shepherd" Arizona replied and walked away without a glance back.

Later that day a board meeting was call. Dr. Avery was discussing the list of candidates for the new Chief of Surgery as Owen was stepping down from the post. Dr. Avery "Dr. Robbins do you know a Sandra Wild from John Hopkins?"

Everyone was looking at her including Callie.

As usual in a cold robotic emotionless tone, Arizona replied "Yes, she is a brilliant surgeon and would be a great asset to our hospital. Did she apply for this position?"

"No but she was recommended by someone. I think if everyone agrees we could and should contact her and get her in for an interview. Please have a look at her resume and tell me what you all think." Said Jackson

Everyone agreed to contact Sandra Wild and the meeting was over. Arizona was the first to leave the board room and headed straight for her next consult. Behind her Meredith accidentally bumped into her, causing Arizona to stumble and fall. Apologizing profuriously Meredith helped her up.

"I am so sorry. Are you alright?"

Arizona brushed her off with a cold "it's fine" and walked off.

Callie and Miranda came up behind Meredith and asked what happened.

And Meredith explained what had just occurred with a somewhat bewildered and confused expression.

"God Arizona has change her tone was so cold. If this had happened before she would be all smiles and joke it off but now she just... I don't know it's like she isn't who she was." Meredith said.

Callie looked on sadly know she had caused this new version of Arizona to appear.

"I wish we could get the old Robbins back." Said Bailey "she used to be so bubbly and happy all the time ... Now she is like a ... I don't know what to describe her as" shaking her head they all walked off back to their work.

Dr. Herman and Dr. Shepherd entered the doctor's lounge chatting about Herman's tumor and surgery. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Arizona talking on the phone.

"..Yes that is what I want... Of course... Just for a month... Yes I will book my ticket to Malawi tonight and get the first flight out... Yes thank you Dr. Martin. I will see you soon... Yes thank you goodbye."

Disconnecting the call Arizona looked up to see not only Amelia and Nicole but Meredith and Callie standing in the lounge doorway.

"What are you all looking at?" Arizona asked in a cold voice

Everyone being too stunned to say anything Meredith recovered first and asked "You're going to Africa?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do!" Said Arizona and push past the Doctors and walked out of the lounge

Arizona avoided everyone the rest of the day. At the end of her shift she informed Jackson of her travel plans for Africa. She would be leaving the next day after Dr. Herman's brain surgery and returning in a month. After that she left the hospital and head to the hotel.

The next day everyone one was busy and anxious about Dr. Herman's surgery. After it was done everyone was relieved, Amelia had done brilliantly. The surgery was successful.

Arizona left the hospital and headed for Africa straight after the surgery. She didn't notice or hear Meredith and Callie following her and calling her name. She was too fast for them to catch up.

A month later she returned to Seattle and back to the hospital. Upon arriving at the hospital entrance she found herself surrounded by Meredith and Amelia and Derek.

Before anyone was able to greet her, another voice was heard

"Dr. Robbins, it's good to see you."

Looking towards the new voice Arizona stood frozen at the sight of who spoke. Dr. Sandra Wild walked right up to Arizona and pulled her in to a warm embrace.

Getting over her shock Arizona acknowledged her greeting albeit surprised by the sudden hug "Dr. Wild, pleasure to meet you. It's been a whiles."

"Yes it has been. When I started here three weeks ago I was informed you were in Africa. I also heard about what took place there. How are you doing? You should have taken a few weeks off before coming back." Sandra said

"Yes I was in Malawi. I am fine. I have recovered. No need for an extended break. I have lives to save. Anyway I better get started with my patients. It was good to see you. I hope you have settled well and like our hospital. I shall be heading off now. See you around." Said Arizona turning to the others who were still there watching the interaction between the two with stunned expressions "Doctors, have a good day" and with that she walked away.

"Well that was interesting. She used to be more lively and bubbly from what I remember. This was not the Arizona Robbins I expected." Muttered Sandra

"Yeah well she changed over the past year. This was a calmer version of her new persona that we have experienced so far." Said Meredith

"She shouldn't be here she should be resting after what happened in Malawi." Said Amelia

 _Two day after Arizona had landed in Malawi there was a shooting in which Arizona was shot in the stomach while saving a woman from being injured in the shooting._

The doctors all went their separate ways to start off their day. Again no one cared enough to approach Arizona.

As the morning progressed people became aware of Arizona's presence at the hospital. Callie met her at the nurses' station while grabbing patient files.

"Hey I heard you were back. How was Malawi?" Callie asked

"Fine. Are you free for a consult, I have a 23 weeks pregnant woman who fell down the stairs and broken her ankle?" Replies Arizona in her normal hard emotionless voice.

"Uh yeah I am sure lead the way" Callie said


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **If Only Someone took Notice – Tired Smile**

Arizona and Callie work on the 23 week pregnant patient together. But neither speaks of anything other than the task at hand. Once the patient is stable, they walk out the room and head to the nurses' station.

"Have you spoken to Dr. Herman yet?" Callie ask

"I haven't had the chance to speak with her yet. I am due for a break soon, so I will go see her then." Replied Arizona, without turning to Callie.

"Ok... well just a heads up, since Herman is still in recovery after her surgery..." Callie is cut off by Arizona before she finished

"There is a replacement Doctor to fill in for her. Yes I am aware. The Doctor is still in surgery since I arrived so I haven't had a chance to meet her yet. But I will soon. Thanks for the heads up. I better go see Herman now. Good day Callie." With that she walks away.

Callie watches her retreating form and sighs and heads back to her office.

Arriving in Herman's room, Arizona see's Amelia and Herman and a redhead speaking and laughing together. She clears her throat to make her presence know. All Three turn to look towards her at once.

"Doctors, I am here to check in on Dr. Herman. I see you are doing well. I have a few cases I would like to discuss if that is ok, when you are up for it that is." She says in one breath in an emotionless tone. Turning to the redhead she says in the same tone yet a bit colder "Dr. Montgomery, I apologize for not seeking you out sooner, you were in surgery at the time."

"Hello Dr. Robbins it's good to have you back. How have you been? Yes we can discuss the cases you want tomorrow. Dr. Montgomery will be stepping in on my behalf as of now with you…" says Herman

After a few moments of awkward silence Addison Montgomery spoke.

"Dr. Robbins how have you been? It's good to see you. And yes I was in surgery so no need to apologize. We have all the time in the world to catch up." She says with a smile. "So would you like to join me for coffee while we discuss how to proceed from here?"

Thinking for a minute, Arizona replies (without a smile) "I've been good. I have a lot of paper work to go through so I don't have time for coffee with you. We can discuss about our patients in my office when you are ready. If that is all, I shall take my leave. Have a good day Doctors" with that she walked away to her office.

"Whoa… what the hell was that? What did I do to get that reaction?" ask a shocked Addison.

"This is the New Arizona Robbins. The perky, bubbly, doc on wheels doctor died a year and a half ago. Now we see a stony cold robot in her place." Amelia says with a sad voice.

"Africa may have made her even more so after what we heard happened." Herman pipes in.

Later that day…

Arizona was in her office buried under papers when someone cleared their throat. Arizona looked up to find Sandra standing in the doorway looking at her with amused yet concerned warm brown eyes.

"Dr. Robbins, I was hoping to see you. I would like to have coffee with you and talk?" asked Sandra

"Hi...uh...um...yeah…sure. I…I...could do with some coffee." Replied Arizona ( _What the hell is wrong with you Robbins_ Arizona thought _Stuttering? Really?_ Arizona internally chastised herself _)_ ( _And you DO NOT do coffee anymore!_ She thought again _but damn those deep warm beautiful brown eyes… so hard to say no.._.)

"Ok. Than shall we? Oh and you have beautiful eyes too Dr. Robbins!" Sandra said over her shoulder with a wink…

Arizona blushed hard "God, did I say that out loud?" she ducked her head in embarrassment.

Sandra walked beside Arizona and gently brushed their hands together. She leant in closer and whispered in Arizona's ear "It's could to know that you can't say No to me…" Arizona felt a shiver run down her spine when she felt Sandra's hot breath on her neck and the husky voice made her knees weak…

Sandra just smiled and carried on towards the coffee stall out in the quad.

Once they both got their coffees they set down at one of the empty tables. For a minute they both set in comfortable silence looking at each other till Arizona broke eye contact and sipped her coffee.

Sandra broke the silence first though, she place her hand on Arizona's and ran her thumb softly over her knuckles while she spoke.

"I know this may seem strange and confusing but the moment I laid eyes on you this morning I...I needed to be close to you." Arizona just looked at her intently searching her face for something… she tell her thumb caress Sandra's

Sandra took this as a sign to continue.

"I came here to get a fresh start on life and when I found out that you were part of the hospital I was somewhat excited and nervous yet relieved knowing I would have someone here who I know."

"I…Sandra. Yes your presence confuses me because I feel a … I don't know a pull towards you. Normally I would have pushed you off the moment to put you arms around me for a hug and said something harsh about personal space." Arizona said and chuckled. Taking a sip she continued "but being near you calms me somehow… I...thank you for taking time to seek me out like this… I haven't had anyone speak to me like this in a very long time."

Sandra gave her soft smile and squeezed her hand gently "I want to know you Arizona and I know this is sudden but let me have this chance to be someone in your life. I don't know your past and I won't judge you. Just I am here for you to talk to and I would love to spend more time with you."

Arizona looked deep into Sandra's eyes and gave her a small sad smile "Once you know me you will turn away just like everyone else. Sandra people here hate me and you will too once you know me and my past."

"Let me be the judge of that. I am sure I would – could never hate you. Remember when we first met at Hopkins? I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You were breath taking and you eyes captivated me." Sandra spoke softly with a goofy smile on her face.

"Yes well... you make my knees weak then too..." Arizona said "But I have changed. My life is a mess and I seem to be drifting in darkness right now" she sighed "you don't want to get mixed into my crazy" she chuckled

"Let me in please. Let me take you out on a date and let me in I won't walk away from you." Sandra spoke with such determination that it made Arizona's heart flutter.

Looking into Sandra's eyes Arizona couldn't say no ( _What do I have left to lose_ she thought) "Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yeah Okay" Arizona gave a smile with her dimples popping out

"Great! I will pick you up at 7 tonight. Just give me your address and I will be there" Sandra said with a dazzling smile of her own

"I stay at the Archfield room 507" Arizona said looking down

"You stay in the hotel?"

"Yes. My ex and I split up and well I have been staying in the hotel for about 18 months now." Arizona said quietly

"Well we will have to change that than wont we." Sandra said with a charming smile and a wink "I bought myself a condo when I came to Seattle and I would love to have you as a roommate... Think about it. You, me, a gorgeous view" she gave Arizona a once over with a wink "and lots of wine… it's going to be fun. Don't you think" She smiled "Get your stuff packed after our date tonight you will be coming home with me for good" Wink "I am not taking no for an answer."

"Well you know I can't say no to you" Arizona flirted back with a wink

Just then both these pages went off beeping

"911 lets go"

 _Note: Cliffhanger sorry… Let me know what you all thought about this… I know I moved fast with Sandra and Arizona but I just wanted to see Arizona smile again_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **If Only Someone took Notice – Tired Smile**

Arizona and Sandra made their way to the ER. And were pulled into one of the room that held most of the doctors and on the patient table was Meredith Gray.

Sandra asked "What happened?" shock evident in her voice.

"There was a hit and run. Meredith and I were crossing the street and suddenly she pushes me to the side walk and this car just hit her and sent her flying." Cried Christina.

" She has lost a lot of blood unfortunately we don't have enough O- and her blood type is rear so if any of you doctors have the same blood type please help us save Meredith. Bailey will take your blood and to be safe we will test it as well" Said a frantic Richard Webber

All the doctor file out toe bailey to give and get their blood tested.

Arizona asked Bailey "What is her blood type?"

"AB-"She replied

"Ok, I have AB- blood. Take as much as you need." Arizona said

"Good. Thanks. Just have to do the test as well…"

In her haste Dr. Bailey accidently check the DNA box and handed the blood and paperwork to the intern to get it tested

20mins passed and the entire tests were completed and the results were handed to Dr. Bailey. All Bailey read was Positive match and all clear she placed the results in Meredith's folder and started the transfusion of Arizona's blood to Meredith.

The Doctors all worked tirelessly until Meredith was stable and moved to her room. Arizona had give over 4 pines of blood and was feeling dizzy so Sandra took her to her own office and let her rest on the couch.

"Why don't I take you home Arizona. You should rest" Sandra said gently stroking Arizona's cheeks

"No not yet...Meredith and I may not be friends or even civil colleagues but we are still colleagues and we were friends for a short while once. I am tired but I would like to stay even just from a far to make sure she is ok." Arizona said quietly her eyes closing

"You are amazing you know that Dr. Robbins. Simply amazing." Sandra gushed and placed a sweet soft kiss on Arizona's forehead.

When everything had calmed down and Meredith was asleep Dr. Bailey went through the Meredith's file again to double check everything. That's where she found the blood results and nearly fainted by what she saw in the results.

She ran to the Chiefs office and entered without knocking. She gave Chief Sandra the results and told her to look at it. Bailey dint notice Arizona asleep on the office couch.

"Oh My God! Dr. Bailey I need you to run the test again to be sure then page Dr. Webber to come here."

Dr. Bailey nodded and dashed out to run the tests again. Sandra woke Arizona and told her to freshen up and that they had things to discuss. Arizona did as she was told.

An hour later Dr. Webber, Dr. Bailey and Sandra were all in her office. Bailey gave the results to Sandra and after reading it she passed it to Dr. Webber who set there stunned. Just a few minutes passed when Arizona walked in and took in the sight of 3 shocked looking doctors.

"What's going on?" Arizona asked breaking the silence.

Without saying a word Bailey handed her the results and Arizona took a minute to read it and she fainted.

Arizona came to consciousness after a few minutes, slightly confused as to where she was. Until realization washed over her and she asked "You all are kidding right? This is some joke or prank you all are play just to add more torture to my life, right?"

"No Arizona. This is not a joke or a prank. We ran the tests 3 times to make sure it was the same. You are Meredith Grey's 100% biological sister." Dr. Bailey spoke softly as to not cause the blonde doctor to flip.

"No no no no NO! I …. This can't be true… I... how is this possible. Meredith Grey Is Not My Sister!" I … I… WHAT THE HELL!?" Arizona startle to hyperventilate "I … I... ca…can't … bre…breath"

Sandra got up instantly and went to Arizona's side. She took her hand and placed it over where her hear was "Take deep breaths Arizona. Fill my heart beat and breathe in and out yes that's it… in and out…good you're doing well"

Arizona calm down and was now looking at all the three doctors in the room. After a moment of silence she spoke "I do not want this information to be share to anyone. Especially Meredith Grey." Dr. Webber was about to protest but Arizona held up her hand and looked him straight in the eye and spoke in a clear stern yet cold voice "I Do Not want her to know this. It will disrupt her life. We all know what Meredith has been through heck everyone knows what I have been through. So no she will not find out about this. We all go on living as if these results never existed. Meredith Grey was and is the only daughter that Ellis Grey had. Lexie Grey is her sister yet she doesn't acknowledge the girl. So no, I do not want her to go through the emotional drama that this revelation will cause. It is best if we let this news be between us for now at least. I need to think and speak to my own parents."

With that she stood up and walked towards the door but paused and looked at Sandra and said in small vulnerable voice "can you please take me home now. I…I need to get out of here … please?"

Sandra looked her with concern and worry "Yes of course" she said softly and made her way to Arizona.

But before they could leave Webber spoke. "She deserves to know the truth Arizona."

"Why? So she can hate me even more? I have never done anything to her yet she hates me and has said things that hurt me so much. I do not owe her anything. I do not need any more pain and rejection then I already have. Your loyalty is with Meredith, it always has been Dr. Webber and I know that. But this concerns me. And I decide what happens. Meredith Grey has been in a bloody accident and is still recovering she does not need this on top of everything else. I do not need this. So no! no one will tell her anything." Arizona said in a low threatening voice.

"You do realize you are contradicting your own words. You say she isn't you sister yet ever argument you have made so far has stated that you are doing this for her wellbeing because she has been through enough as you said. So that shows to me that you already consider her your sister because you are looking out for her." Countered Bailey

Arizona turned around and spoke as calmly as she could "I gave 4 liters of blood to her before know that she was my sister. I am a doctor it is my job to do all I can to help peoples wellbeing. She hates me but I never hated her. I respect her as a doctor and person. She is a brilliant surgeon and extraordinary human being. Whatever our personal differences are if she or anyone in this hospital needs their life saved I will do everything in my power save them. Sister or not she is a PERSON AND DOCTOR first. I value life and this news may just bring hers tumbling down. So no one will tell her anything. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?" Arizona was pissed off, her voice was dangerously low and eyes flashed fire "I am holding the largest share in this hospital I am the lead Director of the board. If any of you deify me by releasing confidential information then I will end you employment and you know I wouldn't need the votes of the other members of the board as I own most of the hospital." With that said she walked out of the office and hospital with Sandra hot on her heals.

No one noticed that Addison, Derek and Christina were standing outside of the office and had heard and seen everything.

 _NOTE: So what y'all thinks gonna happen? Will the three (Addison, Derek and Christina) tell Meredith or not? Let me know what y'all think of the story so far._

 _Lots of drama and romance are in the horizons :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 If Only Someone took Notice – Tired Smile

UPDATE:: I apologize for the late update. My laptop got shocked to death after the revelation in chapter 3 ?. No seriously my laptop died and I wasn't able to post a new chapter until now. So I am really sorry for the delay.

Ok so I got a comment by a guest user: "Arizona Robbins is the worst character ever. People only like her because she's white and has blue eyes and the stupid dimples."

My reply to whoever wrote that is that Arizona Robbins is the best character on the show, although she is highly misunderstood and the makers of the show (no offense to Shonda) misrepresent the reasons behind Arizona's action and also they tend to neglect her character mostly. In my opinion she is just absolutely Amazing and Awesome and yes her blue eyes and dimples my my heart skip beats all the time ?

Now on to the next chapter. Please do post R&R's.

Sandra drove Arizona to her hotel and helped her pack her things then made there way to Sandra's condo.

Once Arizona had settled in and showered she set on the couch and reflected on all that happen during the day. She was in such deep thought that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned to see Sandra sitting next to her on the couch.

"Hey, you ok? Sandra asked softly "I know you've had a hard day, but I am here if you want to talk. I am here for you."

"I am ok. Thank you so much for being here for me and for letting me be your roommate. I know we were to go on a date tonight but would it be ok if we rescheduled? I don't feel like going out tonight" Arizona said in a soft voice

"You don't need to thank me. I told you I want to be someone in your life and I am here for you. Don worry about the date, we will have many dates in future if I have anything to do with it" Sandra said softly with a wink. Then she put her arms around Arizona and pulled her to herself and held her in a warm embrace. She would b happy to hold Arizona forever if she could.

Arizona buried her face into the crook of Sandra's neck letting a few tears finally fall.

"It's been so long since anyone has just held me like this let alone care for me. I don't know how my life turned into such a mess" Arizona said her voice breaking into a silent sob

Sandra just rubbed Arizona' back slowly offering comfort knowing Arizona needed to get this out. She placed a soft kiss on her head and said "I am here. Go on let it out. I've got you"

At that Arizona grabbed a fistful of Sandra top and broke down completely in her arms. She cried and cried for everything that went wrong in her life. She cried for an hour and fell asleep in Sandra's arms.

Sandra grabbed a tissue and wiped off the tears from Arizona's face, placing a soft kiss on h r forehead. She readjusted herself and Arizona to a more comfortable position to lay in and she to drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile at Joe's Bar:

Derek, Cristina and Addison were sitting in a booth at the back of the bar furthest from prying eyes. Each with a drink in their hands still processing what they have just found out. Now normally Derek and Cristina would be sitting beside Meredith watching over her but tonight, well…

"Who would have thought McTwisty and Roller Girl would turn out the be sisters." Stated Cristina

"Yeah I dint see that one coming!" Addison muttered

"I can't believe it" Derek said "and she wants to keep it from Meredith, Why?"

"You're seriously asking that?" Cristina asked "don't you remember what happened when Lexi came here?"

"Yeah I know that but still it turned out ok" Derek said "they are closer now"

"I think it's better this way. Arizona doesn't want Meredith to know I am sure there is a reason to why" Addison says

"Uh yeah I don't really care what McPerky has to say. Mer is my person and I won't be hiding this from her" Cristina mutters

"McPerky? Really Yang?" Addison asks

There was silence and the.

"What's up with The new chief? Arizona and she left the hospital together and I saw them having coffee earlier being all touchy-feely" Cristina asked

" I have no idea all I know is that they have known each other from John Hopkins" Derek says

" I wonder if Callie has noticed the subtle glances and smiles that Arizona and Sandra exchanged during the day" Addison adds " not that it would bother her anyway"

" hmmmI don't know but Callie seems to be the jealous type maybe I don't know let's see what happen" Derek offers

" enough about The Chief and roller girl just talk about the Grey sisters, and what's the plan?" Cristina asks

" I still say we let this be Arizona doesn't want to tell Meredith then that's her choice" Addison says

" that may be but Meredith still has the right to know I say we tell her what we heard and let her decide what to do with the information" says Derek

" I'm with Mc dreamy I say we just tell her" Cristina adds

"OK well that's me for the night I will see you all tomorrow at the hospital let's see how the drama unfolds tomorrow when you guys tell Meredith the big news. But don't tell her without me I need to be that to see the look on everyone's faces and good night" Addison waves at them and walks out of the bar

Shortly after both Derek and Cristina head back to the hospital to be by Meredith's side.

Callie was in her bed thinking about the day that she had. Earlier she saw Arizona and the new chief Sandra wild and the quad having coffee together holding hands. She didn't like what she saw she didn't like the fact that this new person was able to bring out that Arizona has which made her eyes twinkle she didn't like this new chief.

Sun light beams through the blinds and shines down on Arizona's face. Her eyes flutter open and she sees Sandra beneath her, Arizona smiles then places a soft kiss on her head then snuggles back in to the soft yet strong and warm arms of a beautiful woman who has taken a chance on her.

"GoodMorning gorgeous" Sandra whispers

"Hmm GoodMorning to you to beautiful" Arizona replies softly "I could get used to waking up in your arms"

"Good thing I plan on holding on to you" Sandra says kissing Arizona on her cheek and giving her a bright smile making Arizona blush and give her own smile eyes full of hope.

They both got up and went to shower and came back fresh to the kitchen and sipping coffee with breakfast that Sandra made them (bacon, eggs and toast)

"Callie wanted kids." Arizona said softly

Sandra looks at her with understanding eyes over the breakfast counter and smile with a nod encouraging Arizona to continue

"A few years ago we broke up because at that time I don't want kids and she did. I see parents grieving and suffering because their child is sick, I see kids go through so much only to end up in tiny coffins. And the nightmares don't go away. We broke up because she couldn't understand why I don't want kids. About a month later there was a shooting at the hospital several people died, several were injured. That day lives changed, I told Callie that I wanted to be with her and have kids. We got back together." Arizona paused to take a breath she looked up and saw the same look of understanding and wasn't in Sandra's eyes with a small smile she continued "everything has been going well after that. Except there was always Mark. Callie's best friend, resident manwhore of our hospital. It felt like I was sharing my girlfriend with him. He was always there. But every time I brought it up Callie shut me down saying I was be ridiculous. It went on for a few months after that and the topic of kids never came up again. Maybe we were both afraid to touch that subject. A few months passed after the shooting and I was informed that I won The Carter Madison Grant. I was excited and happy, one of my dreams had come true and I could go to Africa and help those children. But my excitement dint last as Callie first decided to go with me but then spent a week bitching and whining about it that I got fed up and broke up then and there at the airport" Arizona sighed not looking at Sandra, feeling ashamed. She recalled what she said at the air port….

Arizona: You are ruining Africa for me.

Callie: No I'm not.

Arizona: You are.

Callie: Okay fine, I don't want to go to Africa, but I do want to be with you.

Arizona: You stay here and be happy. And I'll go there and be happy.

Callie: If you get on that plane and go without me we are done. Do you hear me? We are over.

Arizona: We are standing in the middle of an airport screaming at each other. We are already over.

"I walked away and got on that plane. The whole flight I couldn't stop crying. I had made a commitment to the Carter Madison Foundation I was going to back down. Not when hundreds of children's lives depended on me. I applied for that funding before I even met Callie I couldn't just throw it away. So I chose Africa over Callie." Arizona sighed sadly again "I'm a selfish bitch I know" she laughed as she said this. Then she looks up when she felt a hand on hers squeezing it lightly.

"You aren't selfish and you aren't a bitch. You were awarded something so prestigious and you were going to help kids in need, leaving your own comfort and going to an underdeveloped country which was very dangerous. Is a selfless act and very admirable and honorable." Sandra says gently, her hand still holding Arizona's

"I wish everyone Saw it that way but they don't. You for 2 month I was in Malawi I never stopped thinking about her. I cried myself to sleep every night. Even my colleagues noticed and asked what was wrong, I told them I messed my girl friend. I spoke to the Grant committee and got them to find a replacement for me and I will travel back once every 2 months for a week to check on the clinic. I got here and went straight to her apartment only to have the door slammed in my face. For the next 2 weeks I tried to get her to give me another chance and also spent those 2 weeks listening to Mark Sloan point out all my flaws and humiliate me. Then when she finale gives in to talk to me in the elevator, she tells me she slept with mark and is pregnant with his child." Arizona chokes back a sob

Sandra is by her side rubbing her back and comforting her.

Taking a deep breath Arizona continues "I dint want to lose her so I told her I was all in because she kept on saying she cannot do this without me that I need to be in her plan she needs me with her so I told her OK I was all in. The problem was that I felt like a third wheel Mark was everywhere every decision that was made was just Callie and Make kept on playing that I am the father card and got his way. I felt like I had to be fighting all the time just to be chosen first just to be noticed. There was a baby shower for her after the baby shower we went for a weekend away to a bed-and-breakfast. On our way there she kept on texting mock the whole way all, oh poor Mark Lexi dumped him and is now with Jackson I got so tired of it I took her phone and throw it in the backseat. That trip was supposed to be for us and not Mark but no I was not enough not even for a fe hours. She took her seatbelt off and tried to get the phone back, I kept telling her to put her seatbelt back on but no she had to text Mark. We kept arguing and I ask her to marry me and she laughed at me then I asked her again but before she could reply a truck came out of no where and next thing I see is Callie on the hood of my car coz she went through the fucking windshield" Arizona was chuckling at the memory and so was Sandra "so it just looking back at it now that was kinda funny how it played out I mean come on I asked her to marry me and then she flew out the windshield that should've been like the biggest sign that I should not marry her" Arizona breathed

"Yes as tragic as it was that play out was pretty funny." Sandra say as she hugged Arizona "do you want to continue or would you like to take a breather?" She asked

"I think it's best I get this all out now. If that's ok?" Arizona asked

"Yes that's absolutely fine. I am all ears"

"Ok well. After that every fussed over Callie and the baby and Everyone was worried about mock but no one bothered to even check on me saying I was also in the car accident but luckily I only had a head lac. I was told by Mark that I was nothing and that he and Callie could screw and make more babies but about and hour later I save the baby from dying. After that nothing really changed I was still the third wheel even though she had said yes to marrying me. Months Went by that we got married everything is fine but Mark was still there there's nothing I could do to get them away or just get a break from him he was literally everywhere. Then there was the plan crash. No one died we all just have PTSD and I lost my leg. After that I was in a dark place and Callie was treating me like some project try to fix me. I felt like a toy every time she got a new plastic leg for me to try on still I wasn't enough she spent a lot of time with Mark and Meredith for some reason. I felt un loved and alone and undesirable. For some reason everyone kept flocking to Callie and Mark. I was so fed up that I looked to the first sign of attention I got from a visiting doctor who kept flirting with me and I felt alive for the first time so I cheated. Anyway we broke up after and she was happy to play happy family with Mark and I had a fling with an intern. Callie's father spoke to her and told her to get me back. So she came to m and told me to come home. We worked on our marriage. I tried so hard but as always I was just a bed warmer and the third wheel. Out therapist told us to try Trial separation which lasted a month after which I felt closer to Callie but she felt the complete opposite and so she made the decision herself to break up indefinitely to completely throw away our entire marriage. And well as always I am the bad guy everyone took her side and left me with no one. The loneliness and heartbreak and sorrow has been eating away at me ever since. Then Africa happened I was just going for a month but I got shot on my second day there. I came back and you were the only one who bothered to care free me." Taking a deep breath Arizona pushed herself further into Sandra's embrace "now I find out I have a sister and she happens to be one of Callie's best friends and she hates me. On top of that I now also have a half sister Lexi. God this is a mess I am a mess. I also need to speak with my parents."

"You are not the bad guy. People are just idiots. You are amazing Arizona and Callie is an idiot for letting you go. If you let me then I will hold on to you forever. Now Why don't you want Meredith to know that you are sisters?" Sandra said

"You are sweet you know that. And yes please don't let me go. There is something about you that makes me feel again. Makes me connected to you. As for Meredith well as I said she hates me and even she has said and done thing that hurt me, even though we were never really anything besides colleagues. She is dark and twisty and has a mess of problems in her own life. When Lexi came around she dint want anything to do with her till today they are merely friendly on occasion apart from that she doesn't acknowledge the girl. I have had enough rejection in my life I can't deal with anymore. She is one of Callie's best friends and I am sure she will choose her over me, that's what always happens." Arizona said tiredly.

"I will always choose you. And if Meredith is as smart as people say she is then she will choose you. But that is if and when you tell her. What ever you decide I will stand by you." Sandra said sincerely

Arizona just hugged her tighter she had tears is her eyes "thank you Sandra for everything"

"Anything for you dear" Sandra replied

"I know this is fast and we haven't even kissed yet but Sandra Wild will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend? Arizona asked with a nervous smile

Sandra gave her the most breathtaking smile and replied "yes I would love to be your girlfriend as long as you'll be mine?"

Arizona pulled Sandra closer and crashed their lips together in a kiss that left them both breathless and the would both testify that they saw stars and fireworks, as cliché as that may sound. They both wore the goofiest gins anyone would ever see. If it were a cartoon you'd see hearts shooting out of there eyes…well that was until they started making out right there in the kitchen

Meanwhile At the hospital:

Meredith was awake. She was sitting up and looking curiously between Derek, Cristina and Addison who were all avoiding eye contact with her.

" OK will someone tell what the hell is going on. The three of you look like you're about to faint either because you are scared that you have done something wrong or you all have a secret that you cannot keep and dying to tell. So which one is it and who's ass do I need to kick?"

" well it's more like the secret if we tell you then we will be doing something wrong which we'll be getting in trouble for but if we don't tell you now then you will definitely find out later on and when you do you will come after all three of us and kick our asses so…yeah" Cristina said

" and the thing is we don't know how to tell you this because it's a big secret and the other person involved in the secret has made it pretty clear that if the secret is told to you then whoever tells you the secret will be in serious trouble" adds Derek

more like this person is looking out for you because they know you have been through a lot and this news will be hard on you and you may hate this person even more then you do if you find out the secret …." Addison rambled

"Oh for crying out loud just out with it already If it's about me the. I need to know so lay it on me come on!" Meredith exclaimed

"OK Bill yesterday you were in a car accident right so when you came in we were short of your blood type, and the only one who's blood type matched yours was Arizona Robbins. Now she gave four liters of blood to you and Bailey had to send it for testing and she accidentally checked the DNA box….Meredith Arizona is you 100% biological sister" Derek says hurriedly in one breath.

Meredith sat there and stared at them with his shocked stunned expression on her face was heavy silence in the room for two long minutes

"I' sorry what did you just say!?" Meredith exclaimed not believing her ears

"He said that Arizona Robbins is your full biological sister" Addison chimed

" seriously! like seriously! seriously ! You've got to be fucking kidding me! You're telling me that I am biologically related to Arizona Robbins as in she is my sister, with 100% DNA match!?" Meredith exclaimed " you're saying she didn't want me to know this why?"

Derek, Cristina and Addison recounted the story of how they found out and what the saw and heard to Meredith. When they finished they love led at Meredith and were shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Mer are you ok?" Cristina asked concerned

"Yeah…I'm f..fine. I j..just need a minute." Meredith managed to get out softly

" take your time this is big news for you to digest be here for you Meredith" Addison said squeezing her hand comfortingly

" I was always mean to her I always took Callie's side and she also she did from what you told me was look out for me. I mean she willingly gave me blood and than said all those things to Bailey and Webber and the Chief." Meredith was sobbing now

"We know Mer, it seems like we all misjudged her" Derek said shaking his head as though only now realizing how badly they have been treating Arizona.

"Meredith, you need to keep this to yourself. You can't let anyone know that you know especially Arizona or else things could get bad real quick" Addison told her

"Yeah Mer at least just for now until you fully recover. Than you can talk to Arizona if you want" Cristina suggested

"Yeah I.. I think you guys are right.. Umm can I be alone now for a while I just want to be alone." Meredith asked quietly

"Ofcourse" all three replies and left the room

Meredith let out a big breath… Go what am I supposed to do she thought…

Arizona and Sandra had arrived at the hospital together and were currently in the elevator when the door pinged open and in walked Callie. Callie pause for a moment when she noticed that Arizona and Sandra were holding hands.

Sandra pull Arizona slightly towards her (which Arizona gladly and willingly allowed) to give Callie space to walk in. Arizona ignored Callie and focused on Sandra's hand and then she lay her head on Sandra's shoulder which made Sandra smile brightly and she kissed the top of Arizona's head. Just then Addison also entered and she could feel the tension I. The air then her eyes land d on the oblivious couple who were in there on world. The smile on Arizona's face was bright and all dimples the made Addison smile as well.

"Good morning doctors." Addison said kindly

"Good Morning to you Dr. Montgomery " said Sandra

"Good morning" Arizona said cooly

Callie pull Addison to her side and just looked at the couple incredulously.

"Seriously!" She exclaimed

But neither Sandra nor Arizona heard because their floor came and they got out of the elevator.

"What in the of was that!? Did you see that? I can't believe they are dating!" Callie was seething as both she and Addison walk out of the elevator as well once their floor arrived

"Oh come back on it's been over a year you guy broke up. YOU broke it off! Arizona is allowed to move on." Addison said

"I am supposed to b me bing on and being happy Arizona doesn't deserve happy. And why would anyone even choose her after all she's done to me!" Callie ranted

"Callie are you hearing yourself right now! Everyone deserves to be happy. She isn't doing anything to you so just let her be!" Addison was irritated now. After working with Arizona and seeing and hearing her the day before, she has a new found respect for her and listening to her friends self pity and anti-Arizona rant she has had enough. So she gave a glare to Callie and walked off.

Callie was shocked at her friend's reaction. Did she just stick up for Arizona Callie thought to herself. "God what is going on around here?" She muttered to herself and walked to Merediths room.

"You won't believe what is happening in the hospital." Callie said by way of greeting upon entering Merediths room "first I see Our new Chief holding hands and being all couple-y with Arizona Robbins of all people – I mean seriously who in their right mind would want to date Arizona Robbins that's wrong be caught dead 2 feet near! And then Addison sticks up for her. God I need a vacation!" Callie let out a dramatic sigh

" well hello to you too Callie and I am doing very well thank you for asking! By the way what does it matter if the Chief is dating Arizona? It has nothing to do with you." Meredith replied hoarseness in her voice. Just then her heart monitors started going off and when Callie finally looked to Meredith she was coding. She pressed the code and called out for a crash cart.

Bailey and Teddy run into the room…

About half an hour after Arizona received a page and she went to see Bailey and Teddy.

"She coded. The was a bleeder in her abdomen and she needs more blood. I know what you said yesterday but please we need to save her." Bailey said rushed and pleading

"Set me up lets go there ain't no time to waste here and again take as much as she needs" Arizona stated

Everyone in the hospital was surprised to see Arizona smiling again. And this made the nurses and patients happy.

A couple of hours after Meredith's second surgery Arizona was at the nurses station when she heard Meredith calling her name..

"ARIZONA! ARIZONAAA … ROBBINS….ZONAA!"

"Yes Dr. Grey you called?" Arizona asked calmly as she entered the room. In a distance she could here Addison say something that sounded like "oh boy not again" followed by laughter

"Hi!" Meredith said sweetly

"Hmm that you are" Arizona sighed "what can I do for you Dr. Grey? You aren't a kid so I can't really do much so what is it that you need?"

"You're pretty…we are both blonde and both awesome doctors… And ooo thank you for you know the blood…"

"O-okay is that all I really have to go, I could call your friends to keep you company" Arizona said feeling awkward and uncomfortable

Ignoring her Meredith continued "friends yeah I'd like that we can be friends… Why aren't we friends again?" Looking and sounding utterly confused and kinda sad

"You are Callie's friend and you all hate me. Look I gotta go. Get well soon Dr. Grey" Arizona rushed out of the room before Meredith could say anything else

Just then Addison entered the room "you really have a bad habit of talking to the wrong people when you're high on drugs" she said laughing

"Hey she's my sister I can talk to her whenever I want!" Meredith replied with a pout, crossing her arms and huffing like a child

"Yeah you know that but she has no clue that you know and she doesn't want you to know, you spilling the beans wouldn't blow over well" Addison said laughing

"Ugh! You all are unfair… Ooo I want Ice chips! Addison get me Ice Chips!" Meredith exclaimed

"You are such a child!" Addison said laughing on her way out

NOTE: again I apologize for the late late submission guys :(

So just a glimpse of cray cray Callie … But next chapter will be better I swear. I want to build on the relationships between Meredith and Arizona & Sandra and Arizona and how others realize how they have been treating Arizona and what mistake they have made. So till then take care and have fun…

R&R's will be much appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **UPDATE: Ok seriously I need to get my shit together because well I have been so busy and overwhelmed with work that I can't think straight anymore (No Pun intended). Honestly I am so so so sorry for the delay in updating this story. I just .. ugh.. I wanted this chapter to be awesome but unfortunately my brain is totally fried with the amount of work and lack of sleep these past few weeks that I was unable to get the intended awesomeness so I figured I would at least post something… I do promise however that I will continue this story for a long time and my other stories as well. Well for now it's just this one and the other one but whenever I get an idea for a new story I will write it and post it and will continue those stories. Just bear with me. Time is something I need which I don't have but will do my best.**_

 _So without farther delay:_

Addison walked out of Meredith's room and told a nurse to get some ice chips to Meredith as soon as possible. She then made her way to the cafeteria where she found Arizona sitting alone with a cup of coffee and paperwork. Huh. Always work. She thought.

Addison grabbed a coffee and a salad and went over to Arizona's table.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked and without waiting for a reply she plopped down on the seat opposite Arizona.

"Well it is now" was what Arizona said sarcastically, then went back to the papers in front of her.

"So you wanna tell me why you are buried deep in paperwork on your break with your coffee sitting there untouched getting cold." Addison ask and a friendly tone

"Complicated case." Arizona replied in a monotone without looking up.

"Hmm. Look will you just put that away and look at me" Addison said calmly. She was getting annoyed with Arizona's indifference and cold shoulders.

"OK. What is it that I can do for you Dr. Montgomery?" Arizona looked at her with icy blue eyes. Her voice soft yet cold.

"Well for starters you could call me Addison or Addy. You know that's what my friends call me." Addison said in a joking manner

"We never were FRIENDS Dr. Montgomery. Nor will we ever be!" Arizona said coolly

"Hey now! Don't go dissing me like that. I happen to be an awesome person to be friends with. Why wouldn't we be friends? Hmm?" Addison said slightly offended at the cold brush off

"Dr. Torres is your best friend" She replies as if that was the simplest thing there was.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Addison asked confused "I heard so much about you that you're the bubble, friendly, caring, cheery and smiley and full of life doc on wheels that I was sure we'd get along well"

"You must be mistaking me for someone else Dr. Montgomery. I am none of that. I am a cold hearted bitch, "THE DEVIL REINCARNATE", that is who I am. Whoever you heard of me from must have been high on crack. I would be careful where I get my information from if I were you Dr. Montgomery. Ask anyone in this hospital and they will tell you that I can ruin you with just a look and your life would burn in flames. You may be as you say an awesome friend. But I am not. I leave bodies in my wake as I work over people in this place so I suggest we keep a strictly profession relationship. I for one wouldn't be caught dead near myself if I were you." With that Arizona gracefully stood up and walked away, leaving a stunned and shocked still Addison in her wake

Just then Derek and Christina plopped down in front of her and were waving their hands in front of her face to get her attention. Cristina gave a nice kick to her shin and that snapped Addison out of her shocked state.

"Ow. The hell Cristina!?" she exclaimed

"What's with you? You looked like you saw a ghost or something and were frozen in time." Derek sated

Addison looked at them and shook her head. She sighed and recounted what had just taken place.

Both Derek and Cristina were shocked and saddened and ashamed. They couldn't believe what they had done. They all were silent for a while then Cristina broke the silence.

"I don't know what to say. This is wrong. We are all idiots. Arizona Robbins is a Good Man in a Storm she always has been and always will be. We misjudged her solely on what we heard from others and we took Callie's side because we are like sheep following everyone else we let our friendship and loyalty to one person misguide and cloud our judgement and we made a mess of things. I have come to realize that Arizona was never in the wrong. We just never gave her a chance. And I feel like shit because she is the best surgeon I know and she is an amazing person but our actions have contributed in her becoming what she is now. I want to fix this WE need to fix this." Cristina said shocking them all even herself as she had unshed tears in her eyes and the tone she used was one they never heard from the Asian Cardio Doctor, one filled with regret self-hate and warmth.

"Yeah we have to fix this. I liked Arizona before the fall out and now I have new found respect and admiration for her. I like her but I would love to have the old Arizona back the one with the bright deep ocean blue dreamy eyes and super-magic smile. Everyone calls me McDreamy but to me she is McDreamy. She is a great person and we all failed her. We need to get back out Arizona and if I have to kiss her feet for a lifetime I will gladly do it. I am sorry Addison but I have to say this. I made a mistake taking Callie's side. I have been thinking since everything happened with Mer, and I realized that Callie was never deserving of out loyalty and friendship. She has manipulated us with her self-pity and Mark Sloane helped her. And we all fell for it." Derek said quietly, look sad and ashamed

After a moment of silence Addison spoke "It's ok. And you are both right. I have been thinking as well and after what I have heard and seen, it is clear that we have all been so very wrong. Callie used her situation and well placed words to gain our sympathy and manipulated our friendship to her advantage. I never personally knew Arizona, I just heard of her from Callie and Mark and I judged her solely based on hear-say. I never gave Arizona a chance to show her true self to me. I always told my-self that I was a good judge of character but I failed. Callie for all she is, isn't the person I thought she was. She isn't a good friend" Addison said in a sad voice. All three doctors were silent now and looked as though someone had killed their puppy.

"We have to change. We need to apologise to the one person we have all failed. We need to make amends and prove to Arizona that we are sorry and that we will do everything in our power to earn her friendship. And be the best friends she has ever had." This came surprisingly from Cristina

"We need to also show her that she is not the things she now believes she is. We were all wrong for treating her the way we did and she needs to know that. She needs to know that we care and we will not, never again leave her side. Callie Torres needs to be put in her place. And so does Mark Sloane." Derek added

"Yeah, and we need to get her to know we not only care but that we are dedicated to her friendship and also we need to get her to let Meredith in." Addison add then said "I am going to take up the position I was offered her and sign the 5 year contract offered to me. I am not leaving again."

With that all three Doctors made a vow to stand by Arizona and show her that she is A Good Man In A Storm and they are her friends for life.

As they all stood up to leave they saw Amelia standing there with tears in her eyes. She looked at them and said "I have been such a fool. Guys I have known Arizona since Meds School. Yes we weren't friends but I knew her and yet I failed her. Count me In. I am vowing to be the bestest friend Arizona has ever had or seen. I will not fail her again. I am with you three on this. " with that they all shared a group hug _(Yes! Cristina Yang initiated the group hug! Talk about going soft ;))_ then they all walked to Meredith's room.

"Hey Mer. How you feeling?" Amelia asked

"A bit soar but otherwise ok. The drugs this pace gives are great." She said.

Meredith frowned when she looked at the four of them in front of her. She saw tears in their eyes and they looked lost and sad.

"What's wrong guys?" She asked them softly

They looked at her then told her what they had discussed earlier in the cafeteria.

Meredith took what they just told her in and nodded her head in acknowledgment and agreement.

"I agree. I been laying here thinking as well. And I agree, we have all been complete jerks to the one person who deserves more happiness then anyone I know. Without even knowing I failed my sister and I need to fix this. I need her to know that I want NO need her in my life. And Not just Arizona but Lexi as well. Also I need for Lexi to see the true nature of Mark Sloane." She said.

"Wait sister? What are you taking about?" Amelia asked confused as hell

 _Oops…! Meredith spilled the beans …. Now what?_

 _I will update again this time I won't take so long._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Previously:_

" _I agree. I been laying here thinking as well. And I agree, we have all been complete jerks to the one person who deserves more happiness then anyone I know. Without even knowing I failed my sister and I need to fix this. I need her to know that I want NO need her in my life. And Not just Arizona but Lexi as well. Also I need for Lexi to see the true nature of Mark Sloane." She said._

" _Wait sister? What are you taking about?" Amelia asked confused as hell_

 _Now:::_

Meredith and the others looked like deer's caught in head lights at Amelia's question.

Amelia just kept looking from on doctor to another confused as to what she just heard Meredith say.

"Ok someone please tell me what's going on!" Amelia finally said

Derek cleared his throat and retold Amelia everything from what happened to Mer till now.

Amelia was left speechless. Then she said "Huh! No wonder I used to see certain mannerisms and traits that Mer has were so similar to that of Arizona's. It used to confuse me but now it makes sense."

Everyone look at her for a moment, each retracing every interaction they have ever had with Arizona and Meredith and then like a light bulb went on somewhere, the look of realization overcame them all and the all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Ow. It hurts to laugh. Gosh I never realized but Amelia is right Arizona and I have a lot of similarities and no one even noticed." Meredith said.

Just as she said this Arizona herself walked in to the room "Dr. Montgomery! I have been paging you for over 15 mins. Why the hell aren't you answering your page? I know you are worried about Dr. Grey but you must realize that this hospital has other patients, ones that need your attention. Now if you are done socializing I suggest you start doing what you are being paid to do or I will revoke the offer this hospital has made to you. I do not have time to deal with people who don't take their job seriously. And I suggest that the rest of you do the same. Dr. Grey needs her rest as well." Arizona said coldly and with that she walked out.

Everyone in the room exchanged looks then the 4 doctors scrambled out of the room yelling that they would see Meredith later. Meredith just laughed (wince due to the pain) thinking _for all their talk, they are terrified of Arizona Robbins. My sister is fucking cool._

Few hours later….

Addison walked out of the OR and headed straight to the Attending's lounge. She was getting a bottle of water from the fridge when Arizona walked in talking to someone on the phone.

" _Yes dad I am fine. I have my meds and my wounds are healing really well…..yes I got it checked out at Seattle Pres…Noo no Dad we are not talking about this right now. I can't. Look I have to go I will call you and mom tonight and we will talk then. Yes I will. Love you too. Bye"_ Arizona ended the call and looked at her phone for a while then shook her head and pocketed the phone in her lab coat the made her way to the fridge to get her yogurt. She dint notice that she had not one but 5 people in the room with her and they all were staring at her with confused and hurt looks adorning there features.

She turn around and paused as she then noticed that Addison, Amelia, Bailey, Lexi and Alex were staring at her. After a few seconds she shrugged her shoulders and set down on the sofa and continued eating the yogurt like no one was in the room.

Bailey broke the silence "You went to Seattle Pres for a check-up when you own a hospital full of doctors? Why would you do that Arizona?" she asked

"I don't trust anyone in this hospital with my life, well except for Sandra but she was in surgery at the time so yeah." She said and shrugged her should again as if that were the answer they needed. With that she stood up and walked out without a glance back. If she had look back she would have seen the look of devastation adorning the features of the doctors she left behind.

About 5 mins later she walks back in to find that the 5 doctors were still standing in the same position they were in when she first walked out. But she just shrugs it off and turns to the person she was wanting to talk with initially. She waves a hand in front of the doctor to get her attention and when Addison finally looks at her, Arizona doesn't acknowledges the unshed tears, she just continues to say what she wanted. (It's not like she saw the tears, cause Arizona doesn't make eye contact in the first place, she is looking off the side of Addison's head to the wall behind her. It's a way that Arizona has made it so she doesn't give into her emotions. These people have hurt her and she needs to protect herself. She doesn't want to see the hate or disgust in their eyes which she has been seeing ever since the divorce. So no she never makes direct eye contact. But what she doesn't know is that there is no hate or disgust just remorse, sadness, shame, regret and also admiration and respect, all this for her but she is unaware of it.)

"Dr. Montgomery, if you have a few minutes I would like to speak with you along with the rest of the board in conference 2. It won't take long we just have somethings to discuss." Arizona says politely yet her voice still hard.

Addison just nods then she notices that Arizona isn't looking at her for some reason so she adds "Yes sure Dr. Robbins I will be there in a few minutes." She adds a smile and tried to catch Arizona's eyes but Arizona gives a terse nod and walks out again.

Addison watches her leave then shakes her head and slumps on the sofa with her head in her hands. The rest of the doctors do the same in their seats and bailey breaks the silence.

"she doesn't trust us with her life? What does she mean by that? We are the best surgeons this country has. And we are her friends why doesn't she trust us but she trust the chief who is new?"

"Bailey tell me, if you were Arizona would you trust the people who have shunned you and treated you like a worthless piece of garbage because your ex has taken up all the sympathy and loyalty from them and you are left alone with no one to turn to. What would you do if you were in her position? What would you do if you felt abandoned by the people who you thought were your friends and family only to find out that you meant nothing to them? Only to find out that the friendships you thought you had were not as strong enough or genuine enough for someone to stick by your side? Tell me Miranda what would you do?" Addison said her voice rising in volume.

"I… I …..Wouldn't trust us either" Bailey finally manages to say in a broken voice when she realizes what Addison means.

Everyone is stunned. But Addison just stands and walks out to go to the conference room. When she reached the room she take a deep breath and walks in. everyone is there except for Meredith. So she takes a seat in an empty chair and waits for someone to speak.

Sandra speaks first "Thanks for coming Dr. Montgomery. We won't take much of your time, we just want to discuss your possible move to Seattle for a more permanent position."

"We know that you have a partnership in a private practice in LA. But we wold be honoured if you would accept our offer and take up the position of Chief of Fetal and Neo-Natal Surgery at our hospital Dr. Montgomery." Arizona added this time her tone was Genuine and warm "We have the contract here and we would like if you would take time to read through it and let us know in your own time if you accept our offer." She added this with a smile.

Addison just looked at Arizona. Having heard the tone of her voice and the warm smile directed to her. She just took the contract and signed it and handed it back to Arizona. She didn't need to read the contract. She had already decided that she would take the offer.

Everyone just look at her in amusement at her eagerness in signing the contract. Callie thought Addison was looking like an idiot with that goofy expression adorning Addison's face.

"Well that was quick. Don't you want to read the contract first before signing it?" Callie ask sarcastically still a bit mad at her for defending Arizona and confused at why Addison just signed the contract so fast.

Addison sharply turned to Callie and levelled her with a cold stare and replied "When the Lead Director of the hospital board ask you to consider an offer such as this, you would be a fool not to consider it." Addison turned to look at Arizona and deliberately made sure to make eye contact and add "Besides I had already thought it over and had decided prior to this meeting that I would accept this offer. I may have ulterior motives. I need to make amends and get back someone's trust and friendship and I am determined to do everything I can to make it happen." She added a wink towards Arizona and turned to Sandra "I look forward to being part of the hospital. I also look forward to working with you and Dr. Robbins more."

"Uh. Well ok... Thank you Dr. Montgomery for accepting the position. We all look forward to working with you and having you part of our team. If that is all I think this meeting is now over. You are all dismissed." With that everyone got up and started leaving

Addison paused at the door and turn back to face a still sitting Arizona who had a confused look on her face and said "I meant what I said Dr. Robbins. We started off on the wrong foot, but I will do all it takes to win your trust and friendship. You may think no one cares but if you look hard enough you will see there are a few who have realized their mistake and are willing to bend over backwards to earn your forgiveness, trust and friendship. And we will win it and prove to you that this time we won't leave you alone. Please Arizona give us a chance and let us prove to you we mean what we say. I know for a fact that soon very very soon you will have 4 bestest friend in the whole world and we promise not to ever let you down again. Just give us a chance."

Arizona looked like she was having world war three in her head. There were so many emotions swirling in her eyes. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked at Addison still not making eye contact and said in a soft but stern tone "Um Dr. Montgomery I think I made myself very clear in the cafeteria. I um I can't do this. I'm sorry but... It's great to have you here permanently but I don't think I can be your friend or whatever that means… just I got to go." With that Arizona pushed past Addison and walked away.

Addison just smiled as she left the room and made her way to the new hang out (Meredith's hospital room). As she entered she saw Callie ranting to Meredith but also noticed that Callie was missing the look of anger on Meredith's face.

"…And who does she need to make amends with and whose friendship is she determined to do everything to get. And what was that wink she gave Arizona. I can't believe Addison is trying to be friendly with a bitch like Arizona. Addison is my friend she is not supposed to be friendly with Arizona…"

Before she could continue Meredith cut her off her voice though tire due to the pain she was in was still portraying her anger and the glare she had directed at Callie could have melted an iceberg.

"ENOUGH! Dr. Torres you may be Addison's 'Friend' but that does not give you the right to dictate who she interacts with or how she speaks and acts towards other people. She can be friends with whoever she wants and you should seriously start minding your own goddamned business!"

Addison had already walked fully in the room and had seen Meredith's heart rate increase in the monitor she was about to say something when another more dangerous voice cut in.

"What the hell is going on here!?" all three occupants in the room turned towards the door with wide eyes to see an enraged looking Arizona Robbins standing in the doorway.

"DR. TORRES DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE DOING? I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE MEREDITH'S BEST FRIEND, I AM WARNING YOU NOW YOU NEED TO KEEP YOUR PERSONAL LIFE OUTSIDE OF THIS ROOM. MEREDITH IS A PATIENT HERE. SHE JUST HAD A BLOODY ACCIDENT FOR FUCKS SAKE. DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT SHE DOES NOT NEED ANY ADDED STRESS RIGHT NOW? THE LAST TIME YOU CAME IN RANTING ABOUT USELESS THINGS SHE STARTED CODING. LOOK AT HER, SHE IS IN PAIN AND IS UTTERLY EXHAUSTED AND HER HEART RATE IS GETTING ERRATIC. YOU BEING A DOCTOR SHOULD KNOW NOT TO PUT STRESS TO A PATIENT LIKE THIS. SO MOVING FORWARD UNLESS YOU ARE HERE TO CHECK ON HOW **SHE** IS FEELING AND RECOVERING **YOU** WILL NOT COME IN HERE. OR I WILL NOT HESITATE IN REPORTING YOU TO HR FOR RECKLESS BEHAVIOUR TOWARDS A PATIENT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Arizona was livid. She could not believe that Callie would behave this way. And to make it worse ever since she found out the Meredith was her sister, her protectiveness towards the younger blond had grown 10 folds. She could not help but let her mama bear instincts take over.

Addison was grinning widely and Meredith was swooning at her sister's protectiveness.

"I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION DR. TORRES!"

Callie looked at Meredith for help but saw she wasn't going to get any from her so she looked at Addison and saw the same so she spoke hotly to Arizona defensively not noticing the crowd that had formed outside which included Derek, Amelia, Christina, Bailey, Webber, Lexi and Sandra All of who were smiling at the protective and authoritative Blond (Arizona)

"Who do you think you are Arizona? You have no right to tell me what to and what not to do. I am Meredith's best friend and I can do and say whatever the hell I please to her and I can do it anytime! YOU have no right or authority over her or me. Besides no one here wants you so why do you just run off and hide already!"

Just then another voice was adding his unwelcomed comment from behind her "Yeah Blondie just run away like you always do like a cowed and leave everyone alone. You have no say here." This was Mark Sloan.

Everyone was silent and holding their breath they all knew Callie and Sloan had now crossed the line.

That was it Arizona had had it with Callie Torres and Mark Sloan. Now she was going to show who she was and these two people were in for a surprise of their life. She turn her attention to Meredith she walked up to her and checked her vitals and made sure she was ok "Meredith are you in any pain? Do you need anything right now?" she asked in a soft caring voice which sent everyone except the ones who knew the truth in to shock.

"I'm a little sore all over but nothing too bad. The drugs are helping." Meredith relied here voice equally soft but filled with awe and she looked at Arizona with so much adoration and hope that Arizona gave her one of her super magic smiles.

Before turning to Callie she looked at Meredith in the eyes and softly said "I am sorry to do this and I hope you can forgive me but please don't hate me anymore then you already do."

Meredith took her hand and gave it a squeeze and said just as softly "I don't hate you Zona."

That was all the encouragement Arizona needed, without letting go of Meredith's hand she turned to look straight into Callie's eyes. Arizona's eyes held so much fury and fire that if it were possible the entire building would have been in flames by now.

When she finally spoke her voice was so dangerous that it could rip out a person's soul.

"Torres, Sloan, I have more right and authority then either of you can even imagine. First I am the lead Director of this hospital because I hold the majority of the shares and second and most important of all is the I am Meredith's SISTER and I will not tolerate anyone causing her more hurt and pain and stress than she is already in. You may be the best friend but I am her FAMILY and so is Lexi so you are the one that needs to run away and hide because you have now put your fucking career on the line by cross me. I will sue you for everything you have Dr. Torres because you cause my sister to go into cardiac arrest and then you came in here a second time and nearly caused the same thing to occur again. You think I was a cold hearted bitch before, you will see the Devil In me now that you have crossed the line by endangering my sister's health. And until further investigations are completed I am suspending you. And YOU have no say in this decision as my position overrides everyone else's in this hospital" She turned towards Mark and said "As for you Dr. Sloan, I am suspending you as well for your man-whorish ways. You have been cheating and sleeping around with every nurse and drug rep in the hospital and having an affair with Dr. Torres behind Lexi's back which I will not tolerate any longer." She felt Meredith squeezed her hand and turned to look at her.

Meredith tugged on her arm a little so she bent down to hear what Meredith wanted to say. "Can you get Lexi in here please, Zona" she said softly with a smile.

Arizona just smile and straightened up and turned to called "Lexi can you come in here sweetie?" she said sweetly

Lexi walked in with tears in her eyes. As she crossed the threshold of the room Mark moved to grab her wrist but Arizona saw the movement and said dangerously "You lay a finger on her Sloan and I will rib you to shreds" this cause Mark to drop his hand and Lexi walked quickly over to Arizona and Meredith. Arizona pulled her in her arms and hugged her tightly "Hush little one I am here now. I've got you" She let go of both Lexi and Meredith's hand and told Lexi to sit on the bed next to Meredith while she finished this up. Meredith grabbed on to Lexi's hand and the both smile at each other

Arizona address everyone now "This show is over people better get back to work. Chief if you will please process my orders to the HR department and get a hold of My lawyer cause another show is going to air soon and two Doctors just became shark bait." She turned to Cristina and asked "Is it shark bait or Dog food I am uncertain?"

Cristina just laughed and so did everyone else minus Torres and Sloan and said" Whatever you say this shit just hit the fan and you made the rain turn to Ice. Fucking hell roller girl you just shot this thing out of the park."

"I'm confused what are you two talking about?" asked Sandra while everyone that knows Cristina and Arizona just laughed at the inside joke that they all had once shared which seemed to be a long time ago in another life.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty head about Chief just do as I have asked please" Arizona said sweetly with a wink. Making Sandra blush. Arizona turned to Torres and Sloan who were now standing together both stunned and speechless. Her voice instantly turned Icy "You two follow the chief and hand in your ID's and all that. All your hospital access will be revoked. You are to leave the hospital premises as soon as the Chief and HR are done with you. Everyone you are dismissed get back to work. Drs. Montgomery, both Shephard's and Yang please stay back and chief hurry this along and come back here as well" as she was turning around Callie spoke

"You are making a huge mistake Arizona. You do realize I'm also part of the board and also by doing this you will lose Sophia?"

"Actually Dr. Torres I did not make myself clear. You may be part of the board but I OWN this hospital. Read your contract you will see I have every right to do this because from where I am standing even though I don't need it, I have the support of the majority of the board. Isn't that right Yang, Shepard, and Grey?"

"Yes" they all said in union

"And as for Sophia. We will see who loses her. You messed with the wrong person Torres. No One messes with my family and gets away with it. You may think you know me but I assure you. You do not have a clue as who I really am. Sandra please take them away and get the guards to escort them of the hospital premises" Arizona said calmly

"Yes dear" Sandra Replied and ushered both Torres and Sloan away. Bailey and Webber followed them and everyone else went back to work.

Arizona turned to her sister and half-sister and said over her shoulder

"Derek, please close and lock the door. And everyone sit down. We have much to talk about." Derek did as he was told and so did everyone else.

"Let's not get into the heavy stuff just yet. We need to wait for Sandra. For now let's get Meredith to relax and take a moment to rest. Lexi please push the medicine pump so our sister can be relieved of her pain." Arizona said in a soft warm tone and ran her hand over Meredith's forehead and brushed some of her hair out of her face, which melted everyone's heart and made the two sister swoon at the care that Arizona was showing Meredith.

 _Woah! I know I want over board here but I love seeing Badass AZ. I have a few surprises that will come in the next few chapters. Let's see where this goes._

 _What do you think will happen next?_

 _What do you suggest should happen?_

 _Ideas would be much appreciated._

 _R &R please guy's thanks_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Previously:_

 _Arizona turned to her sister and half-sister and said over her shoulder_

" _Derek, please close and lock the door. And everyone sit down. We have much to talk about." Derek did as he was told and so did everyone else._

" _Let's not get into the heavy stuff just yet. We need to wait for Sandra. For now let's get Meredith to relax and take a moment to rest. Lexi please push the medicine pump so our sister can be relieved of her pain." Arizona said in a soft warm tone and ran her hand over Meredith's forehead and brushed some of her hair out of her face, which melted everyone's heart and made the two sister swoon at the care that Arizona was showing Meredith._

 _Now::_

Everyone set in silence for a while just watching Arizona take care of Meredith.

A few minutes passed then Yang spoke "Roller Girl that was absolutely badass!"

"Yes well I just couldn't help but get pissed off. Once I saw what was happening to Meredith I couldn't stop myself." Arizona replied.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Derek got up and opened the door and let Sandra in then locked the door again.

As soon as Sandra entered she went straight to Arizona and pulled her in to a heated kiss. Which gained whoops and whistles from Addison, Amelia and Christina.

When the broke apart Arizona asked breathlessly "Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?"

Sandra Kiss her again and the replied huskily "I knew you were badass but babe that little show you put on was totally hot."

Derek cleared his throat and said "Umm guys I think you can make out later"

Meredith and Lexi just laughed while Arizona straightened up and blushed as did Sandra.

Once everyone was settled down Arizona began:

"First I would like to apologise for being a bitch to you all, recently. I know you've been dropping subtle hints of friendship towards me and I have been down right rude to all of you and I apologise for it." Derek was about to say something but Arizona held up her hand and stopped him "No Derek let me finish. This may come as a surprise to you all but I know what you all think of me and what you all have been saying the last few days" Arizona said this with a sly grin

"Um what are you talking about?" Amelia asked looking confused.

"Well I am the Head of the board. And I recently found out that Meredith is my sister. So as soon as I found out I made a call to tech and had this place monitored. While Meredith was sleeping cameras were installed in here with full visual and sound. I have 24/7 surveillance of this room." Arizona said smugly.

Everyone's jaw dropped at this news then Sandra said "Well now I know who you were on the phone with when we went to get you things from the hotel room"

"Dude you know that's like invasion of privacy" Yang said but had a grin on her face

"Well when it comes to my family I don't believe in privacy. I will do anything to protect those I love and care about. Now moving on to more important matters. Meredith, you will be staying here for another week then you will be discharged. I have no idea who you are living with at the moment so you need to tell me, coz I need to know you will be looked after while I am not with you"

"Christina, Lexi and Amelia live with me" Meredith replied

"Ok good. Now Lexi. I am so sorry that I dropped that bomb on you about Sloan please forgive me I just can't stand that Asshole."

"It's ok Zona, I am glad that the truth is out. I had my suspicions about him for some time now but it's a relief to know the truth. I am done with him. I am just glad that out of all this I got not one but two sisters." Lexi replied

"Good. Lexi Meredith, all of you in here you are my family" Arizona said while looking at everyone in the room. "And I want you all to come to me if you ever need anything at all. I also know that you guys deserve an explanation on things that have happened in the past and I will give it to you. Just let's wait till Meredith is out of here and we all will sit down and talk over a beer and I will tell you everything."

"I called your lawyer like you asked, Zo. But I am confused as to what you will do?" Sandra asked

"Yeah we are confused too" Amelia said

"Well first I am taking Torres off the board. And I know you all think I can't do that but I can. I am not just the Head of the board. I actually own this hospital." Arizona stated while looking at the confusion on everyone's faces and decided to give them some explanation "You see my father isn't just an Ex-Marine. He is the United States Secretary of Defence. Not only that but he comes from an overly wealthy family. When we all decided to buy the hospital, I spoke to him first and he found out that even with all our money put together we wouldn't be able to buy the hospital so he spoke to the Harper Avery Foundation and made a deal with them. I know what you all are thinking. Yes Richard and Jackson spoke to Catharine Avery and she agreed that the Avery Foundation will buy out the remaining shares and be the lead but that was all a cover. The Avery Foundation doesn't really have any say in this hospital. My Father bought this hospital completely. None of your money has ever been touched. The deal he made was that even though he bought the hospital in my name I was to be a silent owner working in the background while the Avery's acted on my behalf. This is because I didn't want anyone to know my position. Why do you think Jackson consults with me before making any decisions?"

"So what about our shares?" Derek asks

"That is real. I have always trusted and respected you, Cristina and Meredith. I gave you the position on the board because I knew if I wasn't here you all would take care of this hospital." Arizona replied

"What about Torres?" Amelia asked

"Well that was because she was my wife. I couldn't just not include her. The money which she gave for her part was put into a trust fund for Sophia. And all of you guys money was put in holding for when any of you needed it. I have eyes everywhere and I would know when you'd need it and it would be put in your hands as soon as the need arises." Arizona replied then adds "Have any of you ever even read your contracts properly? My name is on all of them clearly stating me as the sole owner of this joint. And what your money is being used for"

"Well now we have to read it!" Cristina exclaims in surprise and shock.

"Now I have things to deal with and its getting late. All of you need rest especially My Meredith. So everyone go and rest. We will discuss things tomorrow. For now I want everyone out, I need to speak with Meredith and Lexi privately. And Sandra love. You go ahead and head home I will come home once I am done speaking with these two ok." Arizona said

"Yes dear. I will see you at home. Ok everyone time to go the boss has spoken!" Sandra joked and everyone laughed.

"Listen before you all go. I want to ask. I know our history isn't good but with time I know we can all work on building a solid friendship. But I need to ask this, Are you all ok with everything that has happened and the information you all have found out today? Will you please keep it between us? Just the people in this room? We all need to be in this together but if you have doubts and still see me as the bitch then tell me now" Arizona stated calmly

They all looked at each other and Addison spoke with sincerity "Arizona we are all with you. We were blind but not anymore. We are all in this together. We have your back we promise" and everyone nodded there agreement.

Cristina added "You can order us all heelies! So that way our team bound will be solidified. We'll give you our sizes tomorrow" she added a wink

"Well that's an idea I will see what can be done" Arizona said while laughing.

"Ok then groupies we are out see you all tomorrow" Amelia stated and they all left with Sandra giving Arizona a sweet goodbye kiss and locking the door behind her leaving the three sisters alone.

"Meredith, Lexi, I know you never liked me much. And I know we have never even been friends but I would like to get to know you both and be sisters'. But if you don't want that then its fine I will back off and not bother either of you" Arizona said nervously

"NO! You are my… I mean our sister and we both already love you and we need you and you need us. We are all in with you. Don't leave us Zona." Meredith exclaimed

"Yeah Zona, we both want you in our lives. I have always wanted Meredith to see me as her sister and now you as well. I don't have anyone else my dad doesn't want me anymore and my other sister molly doesn't seem to care about me either and I am all alone." Lexi said softly and crying.

Arizona pulled her in to a hug and held Meredith's hand in hers.

"I won't leave either of you ever. I will always be here. We will always be together. I already love you both. You are my family." All three had tears in their eyes as Arizona said this.

"Why didn't you want me to know about us being sisters, Zona? Meredith asks softly

"I didn't want to burden you Mer. You have been through a lot and I didn't want to add on to your plate. And also you are Callie's best friend. I didn't want to cause any problems. I figured that since you didn't particularly like me that you wouldn't want a relationship with me so I decided not to tell you. I am so sorry" Arizona said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh Zona, I never hated or disliked you. I admired you always. But I had known Callie before you and our friendship just grew, so my loyalties slid her way. I was blind to her true ways. Now though I know what she is like so I am so so sorry Zona. For everything." Meredith to had tears in her eyes as she said this.

"It's ok Mer. It's all water under the bridge now. Let forget the past and move forward. We have a very exciting journey ahead of us. I am sure of it. For now. Lex I will take you home and Mer you get some rest. And call me if you need anything. I don't care the time. Ok." Arizona said and kissed Meredith's forehead as did Lexi. And they both left.

Arizona drove Lexi to Meredith's place and told her to take care and call her if she needed anything and bid goodnight with a hug. She drove to Sandra's Condo which was now her home as well.

She opened the door to the condo and closed it then slumped against the door.

"Hey you" Sandra came to her and pulled her in to a hug, which Arizona melted in immediately. The feeling of comfort and home that she felt in Sandra's arms were something she hasn't felt for as long as she can remember. And she relished this feeling. In Sandra's arms she felt … Right. She felt Home. She felt Love. She felt Real.

"I could stay in your arms forever." Arizona mumbled while nuzzling Sandra's neck

"And I will hold you in my arms forever." Sandra replied sincerely and kiss Arizona's head while guiding her to the sofa and seating her down

"God it's been such a long day!" Arizona say as she takes off her prosthetic and lay's her head on Sandra's lap.

"I know sweetheart. It has been a long and exhausting day. Why don't you go take a long bath and I will prepare dinner?" Sandra say lovingly playing with Arizona's hair.

"mmm… yeah I think I will do just that" Arizona said while getting up and taking her crutches she headed to the bedroom and proceeded to take that hot bath.

When she was ready she came to find Sandra had made lasagne and head the wine ready. They both set down and had dinner and talked about what all transpired today at the hospital. Then they cleaned up and headed to bed.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Sandra said kissing Arizona sweetly

"Goodnight love" Arizona replied tiredly and kissed Sandra softly. They both drifted off to sleep

The next day found Arizona in her office on the phone with her lawyers and her parents. While Sandra made rounds to Meredith.

"Good morning Meredith. How are you feeling today?" Sandra asked while checking Meredith's file.

"I am doing well. Just a bit sore and tired is all" Meredith replied tiredly

"That's understandable. But I shell see if we can give you something more for the pain." Sandra said getting a nurse to page Dr. Bailey

Bailey walked in looking concerned and asked "Ok what's the matter?"

"Nothing just needed you to check her and see if we could administer more pain meds. I am just say because I know Arizona and if she is anything like what I remember then she will tear everyones' head off for leaving Meredith in pain even just for a little bit. And no one wants to face Arizona's Mama Bear side." Sandra said

"Huh! Ok well let's get the pain meds pumped in. I don't want to deal with a protective Arizona if she will be anything like she was last night. She was scary even for me. And I am the Nazi." Bailey stated shivering a little remembering yesterday's events.

"You got that right. She was scary. And I am known as Medusa. But I love protective Arizona. She's cool." Meredith stated smiling brightly

"And hot!" Sandra blurted then blushed

Bailey just smiled and shook her head in amusement and was about to say something when Amelia's voice was heard from the doorway

"Yeah you both would think that 1. Coz that means Meredith and Lexi will get their way from now on and 2. You Sandra will get laid" Sandra blushed harder while Bailey and Meredith just laughed.

Amelia walked in followed by Addison and Cristina all still laughing at what Amelia said. They all chatted and then left and went about their day.

 _ **R &R Please.**_

 _ **Next chapter: More revelations and A WildZona Date….**_

 _ **Any ideas for the Romantic date? Let m know**_


	8. Author's Note

Hello Readers!

Guys I would like to apologize for the delay in updating my stories. I am so terribly sorry for not posting any updates for the past few months. I have a valid reason for not doing so and I hope you all can forgive me.

I was in a car accident and I was severely injured. I was in coma for 2 weeks than I had to go through physical therapy (which I am still going through) as I had injured both my legs and my left arm. I am still not fully healed physically but at least I can use my arms properly again.

I will try to post something soon. I am almost done with my 5th chapter of **A Fresh Start for the REAL Rachel** **.** But I would love for some ideas of for the next chapter of **If Only Someone took Notice – Tired Smile** I need ideas for a romantic date, something different from the cliché Dinner and movies and picnics. PM me with your ideas please.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been three day since the event in Meredith's hospital room took place. In that time the band of misfit doctors (Derek, Amelia, Sandra, Arizona, Addison, Christina, Lexi and Meredith) have become really close. The three sisters spend as much time together as possible.

Now Arizona was nervously pacing Meredith's Hospital room muttering under her breath. All the while Meredith and Addison watched on amused until Addison couldn't take it anymore and said "Arizona, STOP pacing a hole in the floor and tell us what's the matter."

"I want to take Sandra on a date! And I am nervous she won't like it." Arizona replied.

"She will love anything you do Arizona. Have you seen the way she looks at you? She is over the moon in love with you. It's in her eyes. Tell us what you have planned?" Meredith said.

"Well that I will tell you after the date is over coz I don't want to jinx it. Well look at the time its already 2pm I have to go get ready I will call you later." Arizona said winking as she hurried out.

Two hours later she was driving Sandra and herself to her surprise date. Sandra was clueless as to where they were going and had given up asking coz Arizona hadn't budged even though she gave her the best puppy dog eyes. Now she was pouting much to Arizona's amusement.

"We're almost there babe. Look outside you might get a clue" She said to Sandra laughing

When the car stopped in the Pier Sandra was stunned "You brought us to the water front! Arizona how. How did you know?" she asked a bright smile on her face as she looked at Arizona with stunned eyes.

Arizona dint answer immediately. She gracefully and walked to the passenger side door and opened it, offering her hand to Sandra to take while getting out of the car.

"Who ever said chivalry was dead!" Sandra said teasingly

"Only for you m'lady" Arizona added charmingly

"Smooth talker that's what you are" Sandra replied.

"I Try" Arizona add with a wink.

They walked up to the lone ship that was anchored at the bay. With soft music that could be heard by the two ladies. As they approached the Captain walked out to greet them and ushered them to the deck of the ship. There was silence between them as they gazed at the horizon while the ship started to slowly sail away from the land. But the silence was comfortable and they were both content in being there with each other. As the held hands.

"I remember when I first met you all those years ago, you were talking to someone about wanting to see the sunset while on a cruise ship. I know you must have seen many in the years but I wanted to show you the Seattle sunset. It's rare to have a day without rain here and I wanted it to be special because it's one of the first memories I have of hearing something you wanted. I never forgot anything I ever learned about you. I never forgot about you. No matter where I was or who I was with, you were always in my thoughts. I imagined it was you with me instead of the person that was actually there. When I heard through the grapevine that you got married I knew I had to let go of the thoughts of you and try to build something with someone for myself that I had to move on from the feelings I still carried for you." Arizona said softly while Sandra turned to look at Arizona, she squeezed her hand gently encouraging her to continue

"I met Callie a year later after the news of your marriage and decided to pursue her. She was the total opposite of you and in a way I thought it was better because I needed to stop thinking of you. I put you in a box and pushed it so far back into my mind that even I couldn't reach it. And everything I felt for you I channelled it into the relationship I had with her. It was wrong I know. But that was all I could do." She took a breath and looked directly into Sandra's eyes

"I was tired of being alone. And she was there. But then everything fell apart. And I knew that no matter what happens I would never be happy with anyone the way I really want to be." She took both of Sandra's hands and pulled her closer in a light embrace with Sandra's back to her front as they stood there watching the sun starting to set. "In your arms I feel at home. I feel like I have finally found the other half of my soul. I have never felt like this before. I know we only just met again less than 2 weeks ago but the feelings I have kept hidden away have come rushing back and I can't hold it inside any longer." She turned Sandra around in her arms and looked in to warm chocolate pools that were swimming with unshed tears.

"I am completely and utterly in love with you Sandra Wilde and I have been from the first moment I laid eyes on you so many years ago. And now that I have you in my arms I will never no matter what let you go. I love you and I will do everything I can to show you how much I love you every day. For me it's always been you. You are my heart, you are my soul, and you are my home. And without you I cannot breathe not anymore." With that she pulled Sandra in from the most passionate kiss that either of them have ever had.

They separated to catch their breath after a while. Sandra spoke with sincerity, love, warmth and awe filled voice "Arizona, from the moment I first saw you, you had stolen my heart and left me breathless. It was a different time then and things were complicated. I never forgot you either. I followed your career. I could never forget you. I am not good with words but know this Arizona Robbins. I am in love with you, always have been and always will be. I want to spend the rest on my life loving you and building a family with you. I love you and I will never let you go. I will fight for us with ever breathe I take. I can't live without you not now that I know what it is like having you in my arms. I love you and you are my world, you are my everything. Being with you has made me know what it is like to be home. Being with you has shown me the meaning of Soulmates. And for me that's you." With that she kissed Arizona again with the same passion as the previous kiss.

After that they watched the final part of the sunset. The night went on and the both fell more in love with each other with every second that passed.

They enjoyed an unforgettable dining experience aboard a beautiful ship and stunning views of Seattle's lake and city skylines. They had Champagne and because Arizona had booked the ship out for just the two of them they had the pleasure of a tour of the whole ship. The Captain of the ship even showed Sandra how everything works and how they navigate and sail the ship.

They had a delicious four-course plated dinner. Arizona had also done her research well and she gave a complete detailed narration of the sights. Normally that would be the Captain of the ships job but Arizona had requested it be her. She wanted complete privacy unless she instructed otherwise.

At the end of the night Arizona thanked the captain and the ship's crew for the lovely service and promised to return again soon. Then they went home and Sandra thanked Arizona for the most beautiful and best date she has ever been on by making love to her till the sun shinned through the bedroom window.

 _ **R &R Please.**_

 _ **Next chapter: AHh it's a surprise ;) Hint – Callie, Mark and Carlos Torres makes an appearance.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

It's been a week since the Date and Meredith is being discharged today. The group of friends have all taken up some task to make sure Meredith is comfortable when she gets home.

Over the last couple of weeks the group of misfit doctors became really close and got to know each other better. Addison had taken the role of best friend to Arizona and being as nosey as she is known to be, always pestered Arizona for Juicy stuff regarding her love life. And Arizona loves them all.

When Meredith got home they all chilled in the living room with beer (Christina, Derek and Arizona) Orange Juice for Amelia and Meredith (Since she hasn't been cleared for alcohol yet) and Wine for Sandra and Addison.

"So now that we are here. You want to tell us the dirt on you and what all is in the play moving forward?" Christina said to Arizona.

"Hmm. Ok let's get all this out of the way so we can move on and have fun. So as you all know I own the hospital. Like literally own father as I told you before is the Secretary of Defence and he comes from Old Money so his is like loaded. So he used his power and got me the hospital and roped in the Avery's to play spokesperson on my behalf…." Before she could continue Amelia interrupted her

"We know all that. We wanna know what's your story with Torres. We know her side but we wanna know your side and what you plan on doing moving forward."

"Ok so…" with that Arizona told them everything from the beginning of the Torres-Robbins encounter in the dirty bathroom of Joe's bar to the end of their marriage.

"I loved her so much. Yes my first love was someone else, someone I never got the chance to love. But I did love Callie. More than I ever imagined I could. I was a commitment phobe but after Callie came into my life I wanted nothing more than to be with her forever. But at every turn I had to make sacrifices, I had to change who I was. I was always second to everything else for her. And that hurt so much that I was never enough. I am never enough for anyone it would seem. Because I lost everything after the end of us. I had no one to talk too no one to share my feelings with. I was alone and so I became what you all have seen me be in the last 18 months. The cold hearted bitch. You have all come to know." She took a breath and let what all she had said sink in before continuing

"As for what I will do well that's where it gets tricky. I have spoken to my lawyers and my parents over the last 2 weeks. And we have a solid case but it would ruin Callie's career that is something I do not want. Yes I have the power to do it with just the flick of my fingers but I care for Callie. I may not be _IN_ love with her anymore but she was once my wife and is the mother of my child and I care for her greatly. She will always have a place in my heart. But I need to protect my family now. And she needs to learn a lesson. I can't let her think she can walk all over everyone and take them for granted." Arizona paused, got up and went to get more drinks for everyone.

When she came back Derek asked "Ok. So what will we do how will we play this? What's your plan?"

"Well, I am filing for sole custody of Sofia, for one. She and Sloane may return to work at the hospital but they will be on probation. One wrong move and they will be demoted then after that they are out of my hospital." Arizona replied.

"You do know that Callie is going to fight you for Sofia? She will use the DNA card on you and Sloane is going to pull that card too" Addison pointed out.

"I am well aware of that. But I have to do this. I can't let my daughter be around the environment that Callie and Mark are surrounding her in. the contestant rounding of men and women, my daughter is being subjected to seeing her mami and daddy with is not good for her mind. It's confusing to her. I am not going to take her away from seeing her mami and daddy I will give them time with Sofia, no matter what they are her parents but I want her to be with me. She needs stability in her life and I can provide that. With Sandra and all of you by my side Sofia will be loved and taken care of." Arizona said.

"We are with you every step of the way Arizona." Meredith said

"Yeah we got your back" Amelia added.

"What about you Chief? What's your stand in all this?" Christina asked Sandra

"I am here to stand with Arizona and support her through anything. Arizona is my family now and so are all of you. And Sofia is my family to through Arizona. And I will do everything I can for both Arizona and Sofia." Sandra said honestly

Arizona leaned into her and gave her a heart stopping kiss. Pulling back she said "thank you" to Sandra softly.

"Ok now tell us your story. How the hell were you able to get McPerky back in one day? She has been an unfeeling McRobot since the divorce than you come sweeping her off her feet and she is ready to bring out the Heelys" Christina exclaimed which made everyone laugh.

"Well we have known each other for years. Were at Hopkins together. We worked together for a few years. When I first saw her, she took my breath away. And she had the same effect on me every time I looked into her eyes. But it was a complicated time then. We both had so much going on in our lives. Long story short – there was a lot that went unspoken between us. I know I fell in love with Arizona the moment I saw her but again life got in the way and we were never able to speak our hearts desires. Anyway life went on I got married but my marriage dint work coz my ex and I wanted different things in life so we got a divorce and now I am here. And when I saw Arizona again I couldn't let the opportunity to be in her life slip away." Sandra said. And added "and Arizona's dimples are just hard to resist" winking at her girlfriend

Just then there was a knock on the front door. Derek answered and Lexi walked in and behind her was Mr. Torres (Callie's father)

Derek ushered them in and announced Mr. Torres to the room

Arizona tensed at the sight of him and everyone stood behind her in support. Before anyone said anything Carlos Torres spoke:

"Arizona I am not here to fight. I just want to understand what is going on. I know my daughter an I know she is very impulsive with her life choices. So please explain things to me so I know whats going on."

"Ok Mr. Torres please sit down and we will tell you whats going on." Arizona said.

Once they were all settles again with Lexi sitting beside Meredith with her beer Arizona explained everything that happened after Meredith's accident.

"Arizona first please call my Carlos and second I understand now that you have no fault in this and I think whatever you decide to do I will stand by. I knew my daughter getting involved with that Sloan was a mistake. He isn't a good influence in her life nor is he a good influence in Sofia's either. You have my word Arizona she maybe my daughter but she needs to learn a lesson and I won't get in your way." With that he hugged Arizona and walk out of the house than drove off.

After that the night went on. Lexi was filled in with everything that was discussed before and then they all joked around and played games and simply had good ol' family fun.

The next few days flew by and Arizona was busy dealing with lawyers and filing custody papers and making arrangements for Callie and Marks employment.


End file.
